


500 Words You Should Know: 348. Peripatetic

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was potentiality made flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 348. Peripatetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> I got kind of esoteric with this one...

Peripatetic

adjective  
1\. walking or traveling about; itinerant.  
2\. of or relating to Aristotle, who taught philosophy while walking in the Lyceum of ancient Athens.  
3\. of or relating to the Aristotelian school of philosophy.

 

She breezed into his life at the tail end of July, just when winter was beginning to think of giving up the ghost in favour of warmer winds, and settled happily into his sphere. He was stationary, she perpetually in motion, yet somehow he, immovable and implacable, was the one to be drawn into orbit around her. She was both of the earth and of the heavens, the prime mover, happy in herself, yet moved by things incorporeal and eternal. 

She was potentiality made flesh, the possibilities of a hundred thousand generations of women hungry for knowledge, for adventure, for freedom. She was Athena, she was Sappho, she was Artemis and Aphrodite. She was her own namesake, reborn into a new form, one among many. 

She saw him walk a narrow path between justice and darkness, cowardice and recklessness, between the embrace of sensuality she offered and the upright loneliness he had embraced without her. And she called him by name, when his world closed in on him. ‘Honor,’ she named him. ‘Noble.’ ‘Valor.’ 

He loved her. And he knew in his soul, through faculties both of reason and desire, that she couldn’t stay in one place forever.


End file.
